tv_show_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlad Plasmius
Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, is a villain from the TV series Danny Phantom. He serves as the main antagonist throughout the series, mostly as the archenemy to Danny. Physical appearance As a human, Vlad has white hair tied into a ponytail, as the result of being infused with ecto-acne, and a matching goatee. However, he has black eyebrows and a pointed nose. He has midnight blue eyes and his eyes are heavily outlined in black, showing his evil nature and implying that he maybe wears eyeliner. He typically wears a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit has three rows of white buttons, a total of six. He also wears a white undershirt and black pointed shoes. In his alter-ego of Vlad Plasmius, he retains little resemblance to his human form, although some feature remain the same. Plasmius is more vampiric than Masters, as this was the producer's original intention. He is more muscular in this form, has sky blue skin, and pointed fangs. His hair is black and pointed in a U-shape and he has a black goatee. He wears a mostly white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves. His shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to his neck. There is a black collar on his shirt like Danny's, although it does not extend up the neck. He wears black boots. Finally, he accessorizes with a high collar cape connected around his neck that has a white exterior and a red interior lining. Personality Vlad's general outer appearance showcases him as a well to-do man: rich, debonair, suave, prideful, arrogant, clever, manipulative, intelligent, and mysterious. He's very methodical in getting what he wants whenever he wants it, showcasing patience as well as a slick side. Deceitful and cruel, Vlad is perfectly willing to use any dirty trick to obtain his desires. He isn't above using others as his pawns in his well-played game of chess to reach further into his goals, like infecting Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne to get Danny to help him with his own case. Never giving up when he is down, to compensate for his losses, Vlad savors the small personal victories. Powers and abilities Going Ghost: When Vlad transforms, black rings (as opposed to Danny's, which are blue-white) extend from his waist and pass over his body. Unlike Danny, Vlad does not have a battle cry. Intangibility: Standard ghost power. Invisibility: Standard ghost power. Flight: Standard ghost power. Superhuman Strength: He was much stronger than Danny during their first several encounters. In "The Million Dollar Ghost," he punched away the Behemoth with ease. Superhuman Durability: He is highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He is able to withstand higher amounts of damage than Danny. In his ghost form, Vlad's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. Superhuman Stamina: He can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: In his ghost form, Vlad's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. Superhuman Reflexes: Vlad has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. Overshadowing: Vlad can overshadow other people to control their actions. He has used this ability to increase his wealth by possessing rich tycoons to make them give their companies to him. Ecto-Energy Powers Ghost Ray: His blast consists of pink ectoplasm; however, he is seen using green, turquoise, violet, and blue blasts as well. Energy Strike: Vlad can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. With this power Vlad can punch through solid concrete.11 Ghost Shield: His shield consists of pink or green ectoplasm. His shields can block or even reflect enemy attacks. Ecto-Energy Constructions: Vlad can create solid objects with ectoplasmic energy, such as a racket and a cage2 or a sword.13 He can also trap others in ectoplasmic bubbles. Energy Absorption: Vlad can absorb an opponent's ghost rays and redirect them back at the opponent. Power Augmentation: He can temporarily increase his physical strength. He once used this to become strong enough to break out of the Fenton Ghost Fisher.2 Ghost Stinger: Vlad sends out ecto-energy in the form of electricity. Vlad used this attack against Danny to drain his energy to the point where he almost changed back to human form. Ghost Tornado: Vlad spins like a tornado, deflecting any ectoplasmic energy and causing huge wind gusts. Teleportation: Vlad vanishes into a cloud of green or pink mist and reappears elsewhere. Spectral Body Manipulation: Vlad is able to contort his ghost body into any position he desires. Duplication: Vlad can split his body into duplicates that all share Vlad's ghost powers. This is one of his most often-used and most advantageous techniques. Vacuum Resistance: Vlad was able to survive in space and was unaffected by the vacuum; all he needed was a helmet.21 Wealth: One of Vlad's greatest gifts is his wealth. He is one of the richest men on the planet. Genius-level Intellect: Vlad is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He has created hundreds of high-tech ghost-related devices and equipment, created a secret lab better than the Fentons' lab, and improved the Ecto-Skeleton so the suit wouldn't drain or kill the wearer. Master Strategist: Vlad has a cunning mind and, over the series, has developed complicated plans in order to get what he wants such as power or vengeance. However, most of them have been spoiled by Danny's interference. Experienced Combatant: Vlad is considerably skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as his powers enable him to execute punches and kicks with superhuman force against his opponents. Swordsmanship: Vlad demonstrates some ability with the sword when fighting Danny in "Infinite Realms." Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Perverted Villains Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nicktoon Villains Category:Premused Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Affably Evil